


angels and darlings.

by onetrueobligation



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, It's Soft, M/M, Multi, Non-Graphic Sex, Poetry, Porn Without Plot Without Porn, Soft Boys, Threesome - F/M/M, actually this is mostly vanilla, as a kink, femdom?? kinda, shes a Strong Independent Woman ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22332508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onetrueobligation/pseuds/onetrueobligation
Summary: two boys, and a goddess.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	angels and darlings.

“ angel baby. “

she whispers like a melody. she is a fairytale come to life, a princess dressed in angel’s wings.

“ and you — darling boy. “

two boys, bare and blushing. angel’s blond tufts of hair fall in his eyes, face gleaming with a thin layer of sweat, blue eyes wide and eager. darling is smaller, with sharper edges — dark hair, plump lips, and brows furrowed just slightly in an expression of utter devotion.

she brushes her fingertips across angel’s soft cheek, and he whines and strains up toward her eagerly, desperately. she smiles and places two slender fingers between his lips, letting him suckle for a moment or two before pulling away, leaving him arching up, lips parted and slick.

darling, neglected, makes a soft sound in the back of his throat, and her head snaps toward him. she studies him for a moment, calculation, and reaches out with two wet fingers to brush aside a strand of hair.

“ touch him for me. “

and how can he refuse? she is so gracious, and darling knows he will be rewarded. and if he isn’t — angel will always satisfy him.

thrilled at the attention, angel falls back against the bed obediently, over-eager. darling steadies himself over him, dark eyes searching, and slowly drags his fingertips down angel’s chest.

the poor boy, starved of touch, melts almost at once. his eyes light up with boyish delight, his lips parting in a shaky sigh of pleasure. darling, encouraged, presses further, lowering his head and dragging his tongue across the pale skin. angel, overwhelmed, reaches up to clutch at darling’s hips, nails digging in and _s c r a t c h i n g_ .

it’s darling’s turn to sigh, and he momentarily allows himself to close his eyes, before a cold hand on his shoulder brings him back to earth.

she is smiling, but her nails threaten to leave deeper marks on his shoulder, and he knows he cannot fall apart now. later, perhaps, when she rewards him alone, if he earns it.

impatient as always, angel whines, and darling turns back to him with a patronising but affectionate smile. “ hush, darling boy, “ he whispers, and captures his lips in a kiss, sweet like citrus. he bites into the boy’s plump lip and feels a satisfying moan escape him. good. for now, he need not think of what may come later.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly this is the most sexual thing ive ever published
> 
> anyways i hope you enjoyed and lmk if you'd like to see these characters again bc honestly i never see this dynamic but i really like it


End file.
